Between Ichigo & Hichigo
by terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa
Summary: YAOI! Setelah 2 tahun Ichigo pergi, ia sudah tak peduli pada Toushiro, dan -jrengjreng!- Hichigo datang disaat yang tepat! UPDATE! Warning: RATE T KARNA ADEGAN KISSU . b
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH IS TITE KUBO'S. NOT MINE!**

**WARNING! RATING MUNGKIN BERUBAH DARI T KE M DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!  
**

**Toushiro's POV**

"Hebat…"

Aku mengadah, tanpa sadar mulutku terbuka. Aku menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang di sebuah daerah wisata pegunugan dimana villa milik Hichigo-san berada.

"Ichigo! Ternyata langit malam itu sebenarnya berwarna putih ya?!"

Aku menatap mata Ichigo dan Ichigo tersenyum padaku.

"Dulu waktu pertama kali datang ke villa ini dan melihat langit ini aku juga sepertimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku hanya tau langit malam di kota. Meskipun di langit kota juga ada bintang…"

"Tapi hanya sedikit yang terlihat, ya."

"Iya. Ah! Aku menemukan bintang!"

"Mana?"

"Hm…"

Ichigo menuju ke sisiku. Perlahan-lahan kami saling menyandar sambil menatap langit berdua.

"Di sekitar itu."

Ichigo menunjuk dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dimana? Nggak tau ah! Yang mana sih?"

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menyandar di bahu Ichigo.

"Hahaha! Bohong kok!" Ichigo tertawa.

Aku menatap wajah Ichigo sambil tetap bersandar di bahunya. Aku mengamati setiap bagian wajahnya mulai dahi, pipinya, hidungnya, sampai ke bibirnya. Garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas terlihat seperti sebuah siluet di bayangan gelap. Hanya mata coklatnya yang berkilat-kilat seperti bintang.

Aku semaki merapatkan tubuhku ke Ichigo. Aku merasa nyaman karena merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

"Kamu kedinginan ya, Toushiro?"

"Sedikit…" Udara malam di pegunungan memang dingin.

"Kalau begitu…"

Ichigo lalu duduk dibelakangku. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, memeluku dari belakang.

Aku selalu merasa aman bila ada di dekatnya.

"Ternyata wajahmu memang seperti manis cewek, ya?" Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Dasar!"

Aku pura-pura kesal lalu berbalik sehingga aku berhadapan dengan Ichigo sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang pipiku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirku perlahan-lahan.

Dengan panik aku menunduk.

Ichigo memelukku lagi tapi aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri.

Kalau seandainya lima detik saja aku terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu mungkin sekarang aku yang menarik kaus Ichigo dan menciumnya. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi maka hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah… Ah! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah blushing begini!

"Kalau libur seminggu terasa cepat berlalu!" Kata Ichigo dengan riang.

"Nanti kalau pulang bilang ke orangtua?"

"Jangan! Nanti pasti dimarahi!"

"Lalu tidak boleh bertemu lagi, ya?"

Aku dan Ichigo memang kabur dari rumah untuk libur natal kali ini. Ichigo mengajaku kabur ke villa Hichigo-san, kakaknya selama satu minggu.

Walaupun Cuma beda dua tahun dengan Ichigo tetapi sikap Hichigo-san sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo. Dia jauh lebih dewasa. Orangtuanya bahkan membelikan sebuah villa untuknya. Untung saja dia mengijinkan Ichigo untuk tinggal di villa ini dan berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi, ya."

"Ya."

Kamipun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Bintang-bintang mulai menghilang seiring dengan fajar yang menyingsing.

Begitu kami kembali ke kota kami tidak akan bisa melihat mereka lagi. Tetapi mereka akan tetap ada seperti waktu-waktu indah yang kami lewati bersama.

**FOREVER-Selamanya**.

Hohoho! Akhirnya kesampean juga niat gue buat ngepostin ni fic!

Ini fic karya gue sama sepupu gue yang udah beberapa bulan nggangur di komputer gara-gara nggak diterusin!

Tapi ni fic belum complete lho! Masih mau gue bikin lanjutan nasibnya si Toushiro yang suka sama Ichigo tapi juga diam-diam ada rasa sama Hichigo!

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Ichigo & Hichigo**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH IS TITE KUBO'S. NOT MINE.**

**CHAPTER 2**

'Ichigo brengsek…' batin Toushiro yang sekarang duduk di bawah pohon tempat kenangan indahnya bersama Ichigo –yang sekarang dibencinya- dua tahun lalu.

Sebulan setelah dia dan Ichigo kembali ke kota Karakura, kedua orang tua Ichigo memaksa Ichigo untuk kuliah di Amerika. Dan saat Ichigo kembali seminggu yang lalu, dia sudah bertunangan dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia.

Dan yang paling membuat Toushiro kecewa, Ichigo meminta Toushiro untuk pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya.

Sekarang Toushiro tinggal disebuah villa di dekat villa milik Hichigo, tapi sudah lama dia tidak bertemu Hichigo, terakhir kali dia bertemu sekitar setahun yang lalu saat dia baru pindah ke daerah ini.

Jujur saja, Toushiro berharap untuk bertemu dengan Hichigo karena dia sebenarnya lebih menyukai Hichigo dari Ichigo.

Toushiro merapatkan jaketnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Udara malam ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Entah kenapa ia ingin berlama-lama di sini.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, tapi Toushiro tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Toushiro kembali teringat saat-saat indah sewaktu Ichigo masih bersamanya dan tanpa sadar air matanya menitik.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang Toushiro.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Toushiro sambil menoleh ke orang dibelakangnya yang memayunginya sekarang.

"Lho? Toushiro? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya orang yang tidak lain adalah Hichigo.

"Hi-Hichigo-san… Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sedang merenung saja…"

"Tapi kenapa hujan-hujanan begini? Ayo pulang! Nanti kau sakit!"

"…."

"Huh! Ayo pulang! Ntar masuk angin lho!" Kata Hichigo sambil duduk di samping Toushiro sambil memayunginya.

"Nanti aja deh, Hichigo-san!"

"Panggil Hichigo aja juga nggak apa-apa."

"Ya udah, ntar aja gue baliknya, Hichigo!"

"Ntar lo sakit!"

"Ga! Gue suka dingin kok!"

"Ayo pulang! Apa mau gue seret?"

"Coba kalo bisa!"

"OK!" Kata Hichigo sambil tiba-tiba menggendong Toushiro dengan gaya bridal style dan membawanya ke villa milik Toushiro.

"Heh! Apa-apaan? Turunin!"

"Ga!" Kata Hichigo sambil berjalan kearah villa Toushiro.

Hichigo membuka pintu villa itu dan menurunkan Toushiro di kamarnya. Toushiro tinggal sendirian di villa itu karena kedua orang tuanya bekerja di kota.

"Sekarang ayo cepet ganti baju!" Perintah Hichigo ke Toushiro yang duduk di depannya.

"Gak mau!" Kata Toushiro sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan membuang muka.

"Ganti gak?" Ancam Hichigo.

"Karena lo nggak ngijinin gue ujan-ujanan, gue pake aja baju gue yang basah karena keujanan!"

"Gue itung sampe 5! Kalo lo nggak ganti baju gue yang bakal ngganti baju lo secara paksa!" Ancam Hichigo yang kesal.

"Coba aja!" Kata Toushiro sambil tetap membuang muka.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa detik sampai mereka menyadari apa yang barusan mereka katakan dan langsung berblushing ria.

"Gue nggak bakal ganti baju apapun yang lo kata-" Toushiro tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia terlajur pingsan karena kedinginan.

"Huh, apa gue bilang!" Kata Hichigo pelan sambil mengangkat tubuh Toushiro ke atas tempat tidur king-sizenya.

'_Kalo dia nggak ganti baju bakalan sakit besok! Tapi masa gue yang harus nggantiin bajunya? Udah deh! Gue gantiin aja bajunya!_' Batin Hichigo yang lalu mengambil baju Toushiro di lemarinya dan mengganti baju Toushiro sambil blushing.

_15 menit kemudian…_

Hichigo duduk di kursi di kamar Toushiro sambil tetap blushing.

Ia membayangkan tubuh Toushiro tanpa sehelai benang pun yang baru beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya.

'_Pahanya yang putih mulus, kulitnya yang halus, rambutnya yang wangi, tubuhnya yang se-_' Hichigo cepat-cepat membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. '_Gak! Gue gak boleh mikir kayak gitu! Gue gak boleh ngapa-ngapain Toushiro yang tubuhnya sexy- APA-APAAN GUE?_' Hichigo jadi frustasi sendiri membayangkan Toushiro.

"Ugh... Jangan..." Toushiro mengigau dalam mimpinya.

Hichigo mendekati Toushiro untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia melihat Toushiro terlihat ketakutan dan akan menangis.

Hichigo tidak suka kalau ada yang membuat Toushiro sedih, bahkan Ia hampir menghajar Ichigo karena telah menyakiti perasaan Toushiro.

Pelan-pelan Hichigo naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Toushiro. Toushiro terlihat lebih tenang berada dalam dekapan Hichigo.

Tanpa sadar Hichigo tertidur.

_Esok paginya..._

Toushiro membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karena sinar mentari pagi menerobos sela-sela tirai warna biru mudanya.

Ia merasa ada seseoran yang memeluknya. Dan memang benar, Toushiro mendapati Hichigo yang sedang memeluknya.

'_Hah? Hichigo kok?'_ Toushiro kaget melihat Hichigo. Walau ia tak melihat wajahnya karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang terlampau jauh –plak- tapi ia yakin itu Hichigo.

Toushiro bukannya bangun ia malah meringkuk dalam pelukan Hichigo. Hangat dan nyaman, itu kata yang tepat.

"Udah bangun?" Tanya Hichigo.

"Ha-hah?" Toushiro langsung berblushing ria begitu tau Hichigo sudah bangun.

"Kenapa? Mukamu itu seperti tomat, hahaha." Kata Hichigo sambil tertawa pelan.

"Berisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik! Kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Toushiro sambil memukul-mukul dada Hichigo tempat ia menyandarkan kepala tadi.

"Um, sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Cukup lama untuk melihat apa yang kau lakukan barusan!" Jawab Hichigo dengan grin khasnya itu.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuh…" Kata Toushiro sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan manyun, aku gigit manyunnya nanti!" Kata Hichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"Huuuuuummmmmmm…" Toushiro tambah manyun. Dalam hati ia berfikir, mana mungkin Hichigo betul-betul menggigit –baca: mencium- bibirnya.

"Sudah aku peringatkan loh!" kata Hichigo sambil menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ya, Hichigo mencium Toushiro.

Toushiro terkejut, tak menyangka ia Hichigo senekat itu, sebelum Hichigo merapatkan bibirnya Toushiro sempat melihat seringaian nakal Hichigo.

Pertamanya Toushiro tidak merespon, tapi setelah beberapa saat Hichigo mengulum bibirnya ia meng-kiss back juga.

Sekitar 3 menit sudah mereka beradu lidah, paru-paru mereka sudah merengek minta diisi udara.

Hichigo mengembalikan jarak diantara mereka berdua, melepas bibir mereka yang daritadi menempel, lalu menarik nafas panjang.

Toushiro juga begitu, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan wajahnya, jangan ditanya, merah padam.

"Gimana?" Tanya Hichigo sambil menyeringai.

"APANYA YANG GIMANA BAKA?" Bentak Toushiro sambil memukul wajah Hichigo dengan bantal.

"Hahahaha, gimana KISSnya?" Ulang Hichigo dengan penekanan di kata KISS.

Toushiro tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan kepiting rebus dibalik bantal. -?-

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, sayang?" Hichigo kembali menggoda Toushiro.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" Toushiro tidak protes dengan embel-embel sayang itu, ini adalah lampu hijau bagi Hichigo untuk 'bertindak lebih jauh'.

"Lihat sini, jangan tutupi wajahmu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang manis itu…" Kata Hichigo dengan gombalan nistanya.

Toushiro menatap wajah Hichigo. Cengiran mesum. Itu yang dilihatnya.

"Aku tau apa yang kau butuhkan…" Kata Hichigo dengan nada mesumnya sambil naik ke atas Toushiro.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Hichigo?" Kata Toushiro sambil berusaha meronta.

TO BE CONTINUED

Setelah hampir setahun tidak di update akhirnya update juga…

Maaf buat yang nunggu kelamaan –plak-

Dan maaf cuma segini…

Tapi begitu bulan suci Ramadhan ini selesai bakal langsung diupdate kok!

Coret-soalnya lanjutannya rate M-Coret

Kay, PLEASE REVIEW, or NO UPDATE


End file.
